


a spell that couldn't be broken

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something draws him back to Sleepy Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a spell that couldn't be broken

**Author's Note:**

> For comment fic, any any, a spell that couldn't be broken

For a man who was once determined to hold on to his scepticism for as long as possible, Frank was quick enough to finally lose it. Of course, that was what happened when you were attacked by a Headless Horseman, when you saw your daughter possessed by an ancient demon, when you sold your soul to the Horseman of War, when you died and were resurrected because of that same deal. 

He's seen too much not to believe in magic, in the supernatural and while he tried to leave, tried to live his life with his family, away from all the madness, it didn't take.  

Something drew him back to Sleepy Hollow, some spell that couldn't be broken. 

He says something but he knows the truth. 

Someone. 

Because when he dreamed, he didn't dream of Cynthia, even if she was the woman in bed beside him. 

When he dreamed, it was of a Thanksgiving dinner that was better than he'd ever dreamed, of red wine and candlelight and a smile that was genuine and arresting. 

He dreamed of a Masonic cell, the warm weight of a body pressed against him, the scent of her hair and the taste of her lips, a heady combination of relief and desire. 

He dreamed of Jenny, even though he believed it was a dream that he thought would never come true. 

He's never been so happy to be wrong. 


End file.
